Confusion Tollerance
by Aerilon452
Summary: A new threat has come for the Witchblade and Sara's head. But the Witchblade had been expecting this and conspires to force Ian and Sara to face it together as one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them; I am only borrowing them for a little fun.**

**Summary: A new enemy has arrived to take the Witchblade form Sara. The only person she has to turn to is Ian Nottingham. This is set in S2.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ian and Sara.**

**CONFUSION TOLLERANCE:**

Detective Sara Pezzini stood in her office and listened to her partner Danny Woo and the rookie Jake McCarty rag on each other. She had a light smile on her face because her morning had started off right. Her Buell was in fine shape when she rode to work and she had fresh, hot cup of coffee on her desk. All in all a good start to a dreary day. Storm clouds filtered in and now rain poured over the city like a torrent. Hopefully all the bad guys would take a hint and stay indoors, but Homicide never stopped for the weather. The case that had pulled Sara from bed was dealing with a dead 23 year old female found on the roof of a popular night club missing her heart and tongue. Sara gave an involuntary shudder as she remembered all the blood. It wasn't that she was squeamish about blood; it was that this young girl had to die. Casting a glance down at her right wrist Sara noted that the Witchblade was unusually silent for such a violent murder. Normally it would be catapulting her into a vision of the crime yet to be committed so she would have time to stop it, but nothing today.

"Pez, you listening?" Danny's voice broke through her silent contemplation making her turn to him and shrug.

"Yeah, I heard every...." Sara started to say but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. It was a welcome relief. Lately she had been spacing out way too many times for the men not to notice. But when she would space out it would be to think about the conundrum that was Ian Nottingham. He dogged her every step and made himself a pain in the ass, and yet she couldn't help but think about him.

"Pezzini."

"Sara, the parking lot of the precinct, I need to see you." It was Ian and he sounded distressed. For a brief moment Sara was alarmed and worried. She dropped her phone on the desk and muttered something about being right back.

Sara flung the door open and was hit by the cool still air that comes after a down pour of rain. Scanning the lot she saw Ian over by the black wrought iron fence. He was in his usual black with his coat pulled tight around him. Sara could see his face contracted in tight lines denoting pain or a physical injury. She looked around and saw that none of her fellow Cops were out before rushing to his side. Normally she would just stride over and tell him to leave her the hell alone, but something about the way he looked at her right now changed her response.

"Ian, what the hell..." Sara trailed off her heated question and happened to see the blood trail along the wall at waist level. Ian fell back against the wall with Sara next to him. She moved the fabric of his coat away and saw a stab wound. Ian had never been hurt before, well not since he took an arrow for her from the people he hired to kill her. To this day she still wasn't convinced that he had been possessed at the time.

"Sara, help me." Ian whispered his voice breaking. Sara sighed and threw his right arm over her shoulder and helped him to stand. She made sure that his wound was away from her side so she wouldn't cause him more pain than he was already in. The only place she could get him to was inside the precinct. It didn't matter anymore that people could see her, she just needed to get Ian inside and take care of his wound. And she needed to find out what happened to him.

When Sara had managed to get Ian back to her office she was thankful the neither Jake nor Danny was there. Quickly Sara leaned Nottingham against her side of the desk, then went back to close both doors and all the blinds. Sara didn't need her Captain to see a strange man on her desk bleeding. That would cause more problems than she was willing to deal with right now. Right now she had to tend to Ian, though she wasn't entirely sure why she should even care.

In the bottom drawer of her desk there was a first aide kit. She had begun to stash one there ever since she had become the wielder of the Witchblade. For as much as the blade protected her and deflect the weapons of her enemy's, when it was mad it would exact a price in blood upon her. Grabbing the kit Sara stood over Ian's slumped frame. Systematically she removed his coat, gloves, and last she gently tugged free his shirt from his black pants, pushing it up his lean well muscled frame until she saw the wound. It was a straight edged cut from either a knife of a razor. The wound only cut the layers of skin, it wasn't a stab wound. Sara released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"What happened to you?" Sara asked while she took out a small bottle of antiseptic and bandages. Ian dropped his head back and soon his back had touched the bare surface of her desk. He was weak with the pain. Ian had been made to withstand pain, but not when the blade was something that was not man made. Before it had sliced into his skin Ian had managed to see some of the symbols inscribed on the weapon. When the markings were charged the metal would act like poison; magic poison.

"Nottingham, I can't help you if you don't tell me what the hell happened." Sara tried again as she cleaned his wound. The cut was clean and looked as if the edges had been cauterized without leaving any trace of a burn. But there was still a little bit of blood that needed to be cleaned that hadn't been painted on the wall.

"Would you really forsake me, Sara?"

"Tell me what happened." Sara made her voice soft and coaxing. The Witchblade came to life and showed her a smattering of images. Some were of her and Ian; he was in her bed asleep while she watched over him. Others were of a woman with raven hair who wielded a blade with markings on it. She would have to ask Gabriel what they meant.

"A woman of likes which I have never seen. She did this with an ancient and charged blade." The more Sara tended his wound the more he felt like his old self, the stronger he felt.

"I have seen you dodge bullets and take down men twice your size, so how did a woman at least half your size lay a blade on you?" Sara inquired cupping his face to make him look at her. Ian sat up putting his body closer to hers. This forced Sara to feel the hard lines of his waist pressed against her stomach as she bandaged the wound. His mouth was so close to her ear that she could feel the shallow breath. Heat radiated off him and warmed her; he always had this effect on her. The way he had been sitting on her desk had made Sara have to stand between his parted legs just so she could reach his wound. Sara taped the last corner of the bandage down and stood straight to face Ian. What she saw was all male. He looked like some Gothic erotic painting. He was half sitting and half lounging on her desk, supported only by his right arm. When had he taken off his shirt? She didn't remember doing that. His chest and abs were well defined as were his arms. He had a strength that would rival most men she knew. In hand to hand combat with him she knew she would lose without the aide of the Witchblade. Sara had the urge to lick her suddenly dry lips. Ian levered himself up which put more of his body close to hers. Sara wanted to back away but then again she didn't.

"I was in a trance, thinking about you." He admitted. Ian was always thinking about her. She was never far from his thoughts.

"Great. Did you manage to see what she looks like?"

Ian tilted his head making some of his dark hair cascade into his face and smiled slightly. Before Sara knew what has happening, Ian sat all the way up and grabbed her right arm splaying her hand across his chest, over his heart. New images flooded her. The raven haired woman standing over Ian with that funky blade poised to sink into his flesh and pierce his heart. She saw her self standing there frozen and unable to help him. His eyes were crying out for her, but his lips remained silent._ "You have what I want Wielder. Give it to me or this one will die."_ Her voice rang in Sara's ears like an evil melody that would snare you into her service if you let it. Sara pulled her hand away from Ian heart but unsteadied herself. Her upper body fell forward pinning Ian to the desk with her on top of him. Her chest pressed into his and Sara felt her heart race and her pulse speed up. Instinctively his arm came around her waist to keep her close, and close was where he wanted her. Ian always wanted to be near Sara, she was his own personal designer drug that he couldn't get enough off. She thrilled him and drove him mad all at the same time. He needed her; he burned for her, burned brighter than the sun. Sara found herself leaning closer to Ian, close enough to touch her lips to his. She wanted to feel his lips moving over hers, wanted to feel his tongue dance with hers. Sara wanted him...

"Hey Pez, I got those tox results you wanted on your D.B from this morning." Coroner, Vicky Poe came through the door and stopped at what she saw unfolding on Sara's desk. It was the dark, mysterious man from a few weeks ago being pinned by Pez, who looked bespelled by him. Sara scrambled to stand while the stranger stayed where he was, baring himself to Vicky's roving gaze. 'Oh what a sight he is.' Vicky thought, then turned her attention to Sara.

"Sorry, Poe what do you have for me?" Sara slid her cops mask into place and blocked out the fact that Ian was still lounging on her desk with his long legs braced, feet planted, keeping him in that pose. Vicky only handed over the file and made her exit. She made sure to shut the door. Sara opened the file and looked at Vic's C.O.D.

_"The victim suffered blunt force trauma to the base of the skull. The removal of the heart and tongue was done post-mortem by an exotic blade of unknown design."_ Sara read and the image of the blade poised over Ian's heart flashed into her mind. The image of Ian in trouble scared Sara, but why should it? He made her life difficult enough she should revel the thought of him dying. The blade clamped down on her wrist. It didn't like the thought that had just run through Sara's mind. It had a fondness for Ian. And that fondness had troubled Sara. The blade for all intents and purposes was pushing them together.

"Sara?" Ian had gotten up from his former position and stood behind her. He was unsure whether he should wrap his arms around her and still her shaking, or slip out quietly and leave his Lady to the mercy of the Blade. Ian chose the first option. Gently he encircled her waist with his strong arms and pulled her back into his body. He guessed that she needed to feel something solid and alive against her and he was right. Almost immediately the shaking stopped and Sara's body relaxed. Sara released a shuddering breath and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"You should go home." Ian whispered and tightened his hold on her waist by a fraction.

Sara didn't respond. She merely grabbed her coat and waited for Ian to retrieve his clothing. Going home wasn't such a bad idea. If Danny or Jake called she would tell them that she was checking out a lead. What she wasn't sure about was the fact that Ian was coming with her. She knew that for a fact. It was troublesome that neither of them felt the need to say it allowed was another thing that troubled her.

**SARA'S APARTMENT:**

Sara walked through her door with Ian trailing after her. He could be like a shadow, moving without sound. But Sara knew he was there, she would always know he was there. Suddenly her good day wasn't so good. The Witchblade had decided to exert it's will over her and compel her home. It wanted what it wanted and thought nothing of how Sara would feel. The blade was becoming increasing unpredictable lately. The mere fact that she had allowed Ian to follow her home was proof of that. Sara knew the Ian was handsome, you would have to be blind not to see what a work of art he was, but more than that Sara wanted him when she knew it was a bad idea. He was a killer, a soldier who had been in the employ of a ruthless man. She was a Cop who upheld the law. He wouldn't hesitate to kill someone if it accomplished his goals.

Sara crossed over to her bed and instantly her mind wanted to drag her into sleep despite the fact she had slept well the night before. It took a lot to control the blade mentally and to keep it from taking her over. In the recent weeks Sara had leaned that if she wasn't on guard the Blade would take her over. She wasn't sure that it was happening now but if she let it take her over, then Sara might not gain control back. As if on queue with her train of thoughts the skies darkened and rain began to pour as thunder and lightning pierced the heavens in jagged lines. Sara peeled off her jacket, kicked off her boots, and climbed into her big bed to watch the sky. She was faintly aware that Ian was standing around. Sara got up and went to him. He never took his eyes from her. Ian let her pull off his coat and shirt while Ian rid himself of his boots. He wasn't sure how long this side of Sara would last but he was going to take advantage of it for as long as he could. Ian waited for Sara to settle herself back on her bed before lowering himself behind her. He lay on his back listening to the sound of Sara breathing next to him. She reached over and took his left hand pulling him closer to her, draping his arm over her waist while his front covered her back shielding it from the sudden cold of her apartment. He rested his head on her pillow and inhaled the clean scent that was Sara; it was enough to make him forget that he had been attacked by a woman who could not be of this plane of existence.

_"You are the Wielders protector?"_ Ian thought back to his brief encounter with the unknown warrior. He was the Wielders protector however ambivalent she felt about it.

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Good," _And then the warrior had attacked him with the magic blade. The move had been quick and the pain immediate. The memory was enough to make the son of Kenneth Irons flinch. His mind may be quickly forgetting the engagement but his body wouldn't. Sara sat up then and looked down at him. He took a deep breath and relaxed onto his back. She looked down at the bandage and saw that there was no blood. _**BANG!**_ The thunder rumbled and the power in her apartment died casting the twp occupants into darkness. Sara jumped back from Ian and looked around. Their only illumination was coming from the lightning outside. Another loud clap and Sara sensed someone watching them. The red amulet glowed to life giving her the aide she needed to sense the spy. Looking past Ian to the roof top across the street Sara caught the glint of metal reflecting the light from the lightning. Ian looked at Sara and slowly moved off the bed into a crouching position, out of sight from the window. Sara followed his lead coming around to his side.

"Do you think it's the same one who hurt you?" Sara whispered. She wasn't sure why she was whispering.

"Yes," Ian replied in a whisper as well.

_"Do not try to summon the blade Wielder. I will kill you before you can use it."_ Her voice was still the Dark Melody the vision had implied it would be. Sara had to close her eyes and take a few deep breaths. Ian locked gaze with the woman. She hid most of her face behind a crimson veil mask.

"Let me guess you've come to take the Witchblade for yourself?" Sara asked, sarcasm dripping from every single word.

_"No, I've come to take you head."_ She said so calmly as if she was talking about a shift in the weather.

"That's new." Sara muttered and Ian scowled at her. Testing her enemy's awareness Sara called on the blade to form but not to attack. If she truly wanted Sara could give her self over to the blade, let it deal with the intruder. But to do that then she would lose apart of herself. The blade sensed danger and shifted to protect Sara from a blow from her latest enemy. Sara rolled out of the way just as Ian fired her standard issue police glock. She would worry about how he got it later. They both turned to see where the body had fallen but there was none. The woman was no where to be seen, only her melodious voice echoed through the apartment. '_Human weapons can not kill me, I will return for you Wielder.'_

"What is about me that makes everyone want to kill me lately?" Sara dropped back onto the bed and covered her face with her hands. Ian sat next to her and ran his hand gently over her hair, offering comfort.

**IRONS ESTATE:**

Ian had convinced Sara that it would be a good idea for her to stay with him at the Irons Estate. She had argued with him heatedly but relented. Sara had mixed feelings about staying there with Ian, more than that she didn't need the ghost of Kenneth Irons haunting her every step. Ian had reasoned that he would be better able to protect her if she was close to him. Sara had argued that if that shadow warrior could pass through walls than his protection wouldn't mean jack shit. And yet Sara relented and allowed Ian to take her to his home. She knew that his is what he had wanted from the beginning. Ian had called a car and stored what bags Sara had packed, which granted wasn't much. Sara would ride her Buell out to the estate. Ian had told her it was a bad idea but Sara wouldn't budge on that. She wanted her motorcycle and she was going to have it with her.

Sara arrived at Irons house a good five minutes before Ian's car. That was why she had wanted to take her Buell; it would give her the time to think about what she was doing here. Ian had said many times that he was her protector, but he acted more like a jealous stalker. In a sick, twisted way Sara knew she could count on Ian to always be there, whether he would help was another story.

Sara got off her Buell and perched herself on the edge of the steps. She rested her helmet in her lap and crossed her arms over it while propping her head on her arms. The wind danced through the trees making a strange and peaceful melody. It relaxed Sara's mind and she thought about her latest crime scene. The Witchblade took the opportunity to take her back to the rook top and let her see things in an other worldly context. The woman had tried to get away, but whatever was after her was too fast. One decisive blow to the back of the head and the girl was dead. Sara watched as the assailant took their time cutting out the heart…

"Sara?"

Sara looked into the concerned eyes of Ian as the Witchblade hurled her out of the vision of past events and back onto the doorsteps of his residence. She gasped for a breath while trying to slow her own hearts furious beats. Ian sat down beside her and wrapped his left arm around her shaking frame. He could tell that the blade had been more violent in the vision it chose to share with Sara. He was surprised that she didn't push him away. Ian looked to the driver and signaled him to take the car to the garage. Ian would tend to her bags himself. For right now he was going to sit here with her until she stopped shaking. Sara went lax at his side after a few moments. In a smooth motion Ian was standing with a sleeping Sara in his arms. Even the most strong would find them selves taxed by the blade. Sara was one of those people. She fought off other urges and concentrated on keeping the blades hold over her from becoming complete. She was a true Wielder but a frightened one. Sara was scared of the power that it had over her and what that power could do. One day she would giver herself over to it and allow it to make her whole, Ian wanted to be there when that happened. He wanted to see his Lady blaze with the light of the heavens.

Entering through a side door, Ian walked carefully up the steps to a room that he had prepared for Sara. For a brief moment it had been entertained that Sara would come and live here while she was first learning to use the blade. Irons had wanted to manipulate her into doing his bidding, but Ian knew that it would not be so easy with the fair Sara. She was a woman of strong will and determination. Those were the traits that Ian admired most in Sara.

Sara had a feeling of weightlessness but she was coming back into herself. She remembered sitting on the steps and the vision. Sara even remembered Ian putting his arm around her while she shook, everything after that was a bit of a blur. Opening her eyes she saw that she was being carried up steps and it was Ian's strong arms holding her tight against his body. He shouldn't be able to handle an exertion like this after the gaping wound she had seen in his side. But one thing she learned about Nottingham was that he was full of surprises. Sara took a deep breath clearing more of the blackness out of her head. Ian stopped and without being told to, he set her carefully on her feet searching her eyes to make sure she really was ok. Sara cocked her head to one side and gave him a bland stare. He smiled that knowing smile at her. Some days that smile annoyed her but today it was oddly comforting.

Sara turned from and started to head up the stairs but stopped and turned back to him, "I have no idea where I'm going." Ian smiled again walking a head of her to show her to her room.

Ian opened the door to an opulent bedroom that looked more like a small apartment. She could see a sitting room with a leather sofa across from a TV and next to that was a stereo system that looked like it cost a fortune. Moving more into the room Sara worked her way to the bedroom. The bed was bigger than the one she had in her apartment. It was fitted into the middle of the room so a heavy canopy could surround the occupant of the bed from view when they slept. She noticed French doors that opened onto a private balcony over looking the landscaped back yard.

"Does this please you?" Ian asked, materializing next to Sara.

"Yeah, I guess." She turned to him and offered him a half laugh before looking around the elaborate room some more. The bathroom came next. It put hers to shame. There was a bathtub and a walk in shower. Sara could get used to living here if she momentarily forgot who used to own it and who died in it. She didn't have to turn to know Ian was behind her, the Witchblade made her sense his presence. It was as if the blade actively sought him out and connected with him through her. The blade could only be worn by a woman, but that didn't stop it from calling out to a man, only if that man was worthy. Ian was such a man or so the Blade whispered to her in dreams. Too often the blade had caused dreams of Ian when her mind was too weary to fight them off. In those dreams he would hold her and whisper to her that everything will be fine. Sometimes there were no words, only thought and feeling, bodies locked together in a passionate embrace to chase away the demons that plagued the other. Sara had never had that sort of connection with any of the other men she had dated. But back then she didn't have the Witchblade.

Ian shifted closer to her and placed a gentle hand on her back. Before she could think to stop herself Sara sank into his touch, reveling in the comfort that he could evoke in her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she needed Ian. He was apart of her through the blade. Turning to him she looked into his eyes. Normally he would only make eye contact with her if it suited him, but now he gave her his eyes without any hesitation. In those deep brown depths Sara saw need, loneliness, anger, and love. At one time he had channeled his anger towards her for the death of his father. She wasn't sure if he still did or not. The blade compelled Sara to reach for him, placing her right hand on his chest again. Images appeared in her mind; images of them. She was curled into his side while he danced his bare hand over her side. Them together in the rain standing on a roof top, blood being washed away. Sara focused on the second image. They were bathed in blood. It dripped from their hair, their clothes while being washed away from the heavy down pour of rain. He had his arms around her and his lips mere inches away. Sara had her hand braced on either of his shoulders while her arms rested on his biceps. The instant his lips touched hers Sara dropped her hand from Ian's chest and backed away. She wasn't ready for what the Blade wanted from her, wanted from Ian.

"I'm sorry." Sara whispered

"It is not your fault. The Witchblade shows you things that could happen." Ian replied and backed away giving her space to breathe. He hadn't moved too far away when Sara reached out her hand and griped the front of his shirt. Ian pulled her back into the safety of his arms. She hunched her shoulders and tucked her head under his chin. He rubbed small circles on her back as he rested his cheek on top of her head.

All too suddenly the silence was broken by the insistent ringing of Sara's cell phone. She had stashed it in her pocket before leaving her apartment, but she had forgotten all about it. Pulling away from Ian again Sara tugged it out of her leather coat to answer, "Pezzini, go."

"Pez, its Danny we got another one."

"Where?"

"Roof top of Badlands." Danny answered and hung up leaving the dial tone in Sara's ear. She closed her phone and headed out the door.

Ian followed behind her but headed to the garage when they reached ground level. She didn't even ask where he was going all she knew was that she had to get to Badlands to look at more death, more waste of human life. Some days it didn't pay to be a homicide cop.

Outside she had just settled on her motorcycle when Ian sped up beside her. He was on a black Kawasaki Ninja 650 that bore the design of a dragon on one side. His helmet was custom designed as well, bearing the opened mouth of a dragon. Ian sure had a thing fro dragons. She smiled behind her helmet and brought her Buell to life and roared out of the driveway with Ian in hot pursuit.

They weaved their way through the crowded streets of New York in record time. Ian tried to get around her a few times but when thought he had a good lead on her she would show up in front of him again. They sped through the police barricade and parked their bikes at the curb. Sara was smiling as if nothing bad had happened. Ian set his helmet on the seat of the bike and waited for Sara. She cleared him and headed up to the roof entrance. It would be hell to explain his presence to Danny and Jake but Sara would think of something. Sara was a little unsteady and Ian seemed to chase away most of it.

Up on the roof Sara made her way carefully over to the body of a 29 year old male missing his heart and tongue. The only thing different from the female victim was the male had bloody symbols carved into his bare chest. Ian actually took a step back away from the body as if something had spooked him. Sara had no choice but to get closer.

Vicky Poe stood near the victims head and casually looked from Sara to her tall dark friend. The COD was the same as the female but se had to log to symbols in her initial report. The mystery man stood back from the body but kept on guard. She wasn't sure what to make of him, but if Sara brought them he had to be ok.

"Tell me something Vic."

"Same injuries as you last D.B. COD will be the same most likely, but I'll do a full autopsy to make sure. The symbols are new though."

"All right, I know someone who can tell me more about them." Sara would have to ask Gabriel when she next saw him.

Vicky came closer to Sara and crouched down next to her, "So what's the deal with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Sexy?"

Sara looked at Vicky and then turned to look at Ian. He hadn't put his hair back in a pony tail, which was normal for him. No, he had left his dark curly locks down around his face giving him that air of mystery. You couldn't tell where his hair ended because the color matched the black t-shirt he was wearing. The only him that his shirt and hair weren't one were the honey colored highlights he had I his hair. Sara shook her head and turned back to Vicky.

"He's just…"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No,"

"Too bad. I wonder if he has a thing for coroners?" Vicky mused. Sara scoffed and wondered why this eccentric woman was her friend.

"I don't think so." Sara said.

"So he is yours?" Vicky asked curiously.

"In a manner of speaking." Sara admitted. He had said that he was her Protector. It wasn't the same thing as him actually belonging to her but Sara wasn't going to say that. She didn't get a chance to say anything else when the wind whipped around them. Sara felt a shiver go up her spine as if someone was watching them. Getting Ian in her line of sight she could see that he sensed the intruder as well. Sara made her way over to him and stood by his side under the guise of looking around. The wind died down and a symbol appeared on the wall. It was etched in red paint, no it wasn't paint it was blood. Blood she assumed came from the victim. Under the ancient symbol Sara saw the message, "_The Wielder will die._" Sara backed away and reached for Ian's on impulse. She needed the feel of his hand in hers.

"Pez, what's up?" Danny came over and looked at what Sara had seen. He caught a glimpse of Sara's hand in Nottingham's before Sara dropped it. Danny wasn't sure what to make of it. Last time she had talked about this guy he had been stalking her. He wondered what changed.

Danny looked at the message and got a severe sense of Déjà vu. The word Wielder didn't want to click in his brain, but he knew he had heard that somewhere before. Shaking the feeling off Danny said, "What is a Wielder?"

"Something not of this world." Ian answered.

"Great one more weird case to get involved in. Pez, can I talk to you for a few?" Danny asked moving over near the ledge of the building. Sara shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked over near where her partner stood.

"What's up Danny?"

"Pez, what is this guy going here? Isn't he the one whose been stalking you?" Danny asked in low tones while keeping his eyes on Nottingham.

"Yeah, he's helping me on one of our cases."

"Which one?"

"The one dealing with Vorschlag Industries."

"Sara, most of our cases deal with Vorschlag. Can you be more specific?" Danny read Sara's face and he knew that when she had something to tell she would. But now wasn't one of those times. "All right, but when you have something let me know."

"You'll be the first." Sara replied and cast a glance to Ian headed over to the stairs. She headed out and left the others to collect evidence.

Once out of sight from the others Sara sank down onto the steps and rested her head on her knees. She had had death threats before, but this one made her tremble with fear. Mainly because she knew that the one who issued it was very capable of carrying out the threat. Suddenly Ian was there with his arms around her. His body chased away the fear and doubt. He offered her a false sense of security, but she would take it. "I've had death threats before, but this is ridiculous." Sara muttered.

Ian stood up pulling Sara with him. If they were going to have this talk then they needed to be in the safety of his home and not where others could hear. The men that she worked with had no idea of the battle she waged against the forces of evil. Taking her hand Ian led her down the stairs and out to where their bikes waited. Instead of heading back to the Irons Estate Sara headed towards Gabriel. He would be able to tell her who was issuing new a new death threat.

The warped green and brown sign that graced Gabriel's apartment/store greeted Sara's eyes. She knocked on the door and waited for Gabriel to answer. Ian had taken her hand again when they had gotten outside and Sara hadn't tried to take it back. She found that his touch not only kept the fear from rising in her but it also kept the blade silent.

When Sara didn't hear anything from inside she took her free hand and knocked again, "Gabriel, open up. It's Sara." A few minutes later and he didn't come to open the door. Sara could call later and see what he knew. All that was left to do was head back to Ian's house and get a handle on what was happening. She was in no fit shape to work. If Danny or Jake called she would use the excuse that she was following a lead.

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them; I am only borrowing them for a little fun.**

**Summary: A new enemy has arrived to take the Witchblade form Sara. The only person she has to turn to is Ian Nottingham. This is set in S2.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ian and Sara.**

**IRONS ESTATE:**

Sara couldn't get the images of the crime scene out of her head. The bloody words flashed over and over behind her eyes. Who was that shadow warrior and what did she want with Sara's head. She' was curled up on the couch in her room staring off into space thinking about everything that she had seen. Ian had muttered something about heading back into the city, but Sara didn't ask why. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch and just sit there. 'Maybe he went back to Gabriel's?' Sara thought and sat up. She bounded off the couch and was just about to head through the door when Ian appeared. He had changed his clothes to a plain black long sleeved shirt, black fatigue army pants, and his combat boots. This time his hands were devoid of the habitual gloves he wore, but his left index finger still bore the silver dragon ring. Sara had caught herself staring at it on more than one occasion when Ian had graced her with his creepy presence. Now she found his being near her soothing in a way she had never felt before.

"I didn't realize you were back already." Sara muttered as she moved back over to the couch. She curled up on the couch and stared at nothing. Ian watched her for a moment and then joined her. He slowly lowered his body down to align with hers. She felt so right against him. Ian felt her relax a fraction.

"You were caught in your own mind so long?" He made it a question.

"Yeah I guess I was. I'm trying to figure out why I'm so damned special."

"Because you wear the Witchblade that is why enemies have come to challenge you." Ian replied.

"Ian, I'm afraid of her; this new threat. What if she succeeds and I die?" Sara voiced her internal fears out loud to one person she could turn to about the Blade.

"The Blade will not allow you to die. It needs you as much as you need it." Ian answered. Sara turned a little to see Ian. To hide his eyes from her, Ian rested his forehead on her shoulder and felt some of his hair spill around his face. He did not want her to see the worry in his eyes. The message that had been scrawled in blood was meant for Sara; his Sara. But he was not about to let anything happen to her. She was the Wielder and he was her protector. That simple fact did not stop the fear that had crept into his own heart. He was afraid for Sara and for himself.

"What if the Blade abandons me like it did to Joan of Arc?" Sara asked. This was another of her fears. Irons had told her that the Blade would abandon the user at a moment that it is needed the most. Ian sighed, leaned back, and pulled Sara into his arms. She needed the comfort of someone who understood what was happening to her. Only Ian could provide that. Sara knew it, but she often resented it. Today he could tell that she was grateful for him being here, holding her and keeping the fear at the front gates.

The silence between them was broken when a bell tolled signaling someone was at the front door. Ian eased out from behind Sara and offered his hand to her. She looked at him for a moment before placing her hand in his and allowing him to pull her from her place on the couch. Sara had an odd feeling she knew who was at the door. If she was right then it would be Danny and Jake. Sara paused a minute and listened to the still of the house. Distantly she heard thunder rumble; another storm about to start. Ian turned to look at her. Sara only shrugged and followed him down the stairs.

Sara stood at the top of the stairs and watched Ian open the door. She noticed that he only opened it far enough to see who was there, not to admit them into his home. For some reason Sara was grateful. After all there was this shadow warrior intent on taking her head. Sara thought it best to be near someone who could fight and who knew about the blade. The only one to fit that bill was Ian. Fortunately for Sara, since she had come here the Blade had kept silent. No more images bombarding her mind, no more desire to reach for Ian, and the Blade didn't try to crush her wrist. Whatever it was doing Sara had no choices right now. She needed to stay near Ian and keep her guard up.

"She is unavailable." Ian said to whoever was at the door. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even tried to listen in.

"She knows me. I have something to tell her." It was Gabriel. Sara rushed down the stairs and moved in front of Ian to stare into the face of Gabriel Bowman, her friend and informant about the Witchblade.

"Gabriel, where have you been?" Sara pulled the young man inside and stared at him with her Cop eyes that said you-better-tell-me-or-you-will-be-hurting.

"I was finding something for a client. What are you doing here?" Gabriel made a motion with his arms to indicate the Iron's mansion.

"Long story. The short version is there is a crazy person after me intent on taking my head."

"No shit."

Ian took a step closer but Sara put her hand on his chest to stop him. Just like before images assailed her mind. Sara stood over Ian as he breathed his last breath. She dropped to the rain soaked roof and pulled him into her arms. The pouring rain hid her tears and washed away his blood. He had a dagger sticking out of his heart. Footsteps sounded like thunder claps and Sara turned to face her enemy. After that image ended another one start and this was one Sara had already seen before. She and Ian were sanding on a roof top while the rain pelted them clean. They were covered in blood. Ian placed his arms around Sara's waist. Sara had her arms around his neck. Their lips were so close that if a small gust of wind blew it would push them together, sealing their lips. Sara gasped for breath and found that Ian's arms were around her waist supporting her so that she remained standing.

"I swear this thing has a mind of its own." Sara groused and pulled away from Ian. She could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes. It not only irritated her but it made her want to lock Ian away somewhere he couldn't get hurt; where he couldn't get killed. She didn't want him to die, as much as he could annoy her.

"Well I came to talk about that." Gabriel pointed to the Witchblade. Sara nodded and moved aside. Ian followed suit and let the young man inside.

They walked out of the entranceway and into the sitting room where Irons had died. Sara always got a shiver of dread when she stepped foot in here, but this was where Irons had kept everything pertaining to the Witchblade.

"Ok, while I was procuring that other thing, I happened upon something pertaining to the Witchblade. Apparently there is this Shadow Warrior that comes to the new Wielder at the dawn of a new century. Now this warrior has all these different powers. They can bend space to their will. Example: They can be in one place and then another in the blink of an eye. This warrior plays havoc with the weather which is why we have been having so many storms lately." Gabriel kept rambling on but Sara and Ian shared a look. They had already met this warrior.

"Thanks Gabriel." Sara muttered and went to stand next to the roaring fireplace. No matter the weather it was always lit. She felt grateful for the heat today. Sara knew that Ian was watching her but she didn't turn around. There was no facing him right now. It was just another test from the Witchblade and this time she had to pass it, or it meant her death. Everything that had to do with the blade always meant her death if she didn't pass. In a sick way Sara was getting used to the constant threats the Blade seemed to attract. Sara knew that Ian was behind her but she didn't turn when he put is arms around her waist. There was an odd sort of comfort to his light touch that Sara was also getting used to. She was getting used to being in the Iron's mansion, getting used to seeing Ian, but most of all she was getting used to the scent of Ian. Sara wanted more than anything to wrap him around her and take in his scent, take him into every pore and make him apart of her.

"Well, I'm gonna go and take care of a few things." Gabriel muttered as he looked at Ian and Sara by the fire. There was something forming between them that anyone who wasn't blind could see. Sara would deny it as much as possible but in the end she might just give in.

"Thank you Mr. Bowman," Ian said with out turning to face him. Sara cast a furtive glance over to Gabriel as she leaned back slightly into Ian.

"See you later Gabriel," Sara muttered. For a moment she thought that she would lean back more into Ian but in stead she moved out of the protective warmth of his body and headed up stairs where she shut the door and blasted music. The sound vibrations washed over her and crawled along her skin dislodging the feel of Ian around her.

Ian still stood by the fire place and listened to the thrum of the music Sara chose to play. It was a steady base beat all around him that seemed to be in time with his heart. His very being called out, screamed out for him to go to her but Ian knew that for him to be near Sara right now would plunge her into even more confusion than her mind was prepared to handle. Sara needed time to herself and her thoughts, but if Ian left her too long then those thoughts would turn sour. Instead Ian walked out to the garden and let his own mind wonder. Naturally those thoughts went to Sara and what she must be thinking. This new threat truly had her scared and he knew his Lady rarely got scared when threats to blade made themselves known.

Ian moved over to the shelter of a tree and turned his face towards the heavens. The sun was shining now and the latest batch of violent storms seemed to be over, that was until the shadow warrior decided to show again and cause the weather undue pain. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he missed the foot steps coming behind him. Turning without thought Ian whirled around to face Sara. She looked pale and there was a hint of fear lurking in her green depths. No words past between them, Ian reached for Sara and pulled her close. She had a split second to take a breath before his lips met hers. They were soft and warm. Sara let Ian kiss her and drown out the voices the Blade pounded inside her mind. Ian's lips were gentle as they moved over hers. She needed that right now. Sara slipped her arms over his shoulders and tangled her fingers in his hair. He still hadn't put it in a pony tail. She preferred it when it was loose and wild. Many times had Sara ached to run her hands through it, and that want made her shove her hands in her pockets every time. But now was different. Sara could freely run her hands through his wild mane and be content with the knowledge that she would be the only one touching him.

He couldn't believe what she was doing. Sara, his Sara, was kissing him. Ian thought that it would be a few more days before she grew bold enough, or at least desperate enough to use him to quiet the voices. He knew that the Blade was being hard on her. It was written all over her face and shouted through the rigid lines of her posture. And Ian also knew that only his touch, his caress, would quiet the ancient weapon. His hands roamed her back and squeezed her jean clad ass. He wanted to take her, but now was not the right time. Ian needed to plan, to prepare for when she gave herself fully to him. And it wouldn't be out of a desperate need to silence the blade. It would be because she wanted him to take her, to make her his. Ian needed that from her. It was the only thing he needed from his Sara, his wielder. Sara was his, that was written in the heavens and fate made it so. If he tried to tell Sara that he was fated to be hers, it would only serve to drive her away. So he kept silent and took hat she gave him in this moment.

Sara could tell that Ian's mind was not on what she was doing. What she was doing was trying to kiss him senseless, but she was also trying to quiet the many voices of the Blade. If she let it, it would drive her to insanity. But right now in this moment it was driving her into Ian's arms. And she found that was where she wanted to be, in Ian's arms. They felt so good, and solid, like they would shelter her from the world. If Sara let it, then she would never leave. She had to stop; she had to pull away before her overwhelmed her. But Sara couldn't make her legs work to back away. She really wanted to back away, but she really wanted to keep kissing him. His hands felt so good running over her back that she moved closer instead of back running her hands down his back and over his jean clad ass.

"You… have… a wonderful… ass." Sara said between kisses and caresses. The wind swirled around them a thunder rumbled in the heavens, the smell of rain was in the air and drugging them.

"And you… Sara… have amazing… lips." Ian replied with his hands locked in her hair. He backed her up against the tree, pinned her with his body and shared warmth with her. Sara's arms came up and wrapped around his neck, using his shoulders as support so she could wrap her legs around his waist where she felt him hard and ready. He wanted her the same way she wanted him. Rotating her hips Sara sent shivers through her body and his by rubbing the hardened length that was trapped under his pants.

Sara wanted him, she wanted him to cool the fire racing through her blood, she wanted him to make the pain and hurt and all the lonely night go away. He was hers for the taking, and she would take and take again. Ian had offered himself may times before, but now she took. Sara was going to have him, have him take her against the tree, in her bed, in his bed, and anywhere else he wanted her. She needed the world to fade away, needed everything to stop except for Ian's lips on hers a soft ringing interrupted them, it was Sara's cell phone. Ian backed away and fished in her pocket for the offending piece of technology.

Ian had the spit thought of tossing the cell phone away and resuming his ravenous assault of Sara's mouth, but he knew that it had to be the precinct calling. She was, after all, in the middle of a murder investigation.


End file.
